


A Quiet Moment

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Soundwave indulges in a quiet moment with his family.





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Soundwave was reading quietly when Ravage joined him. He almost didn’t notice the felinoid enter the room, but when the door slid shut behind him, the deployer glanced up at his oldest cassette. Ravage bobbed his head in greeting and then jumped up on the long sofa next to him. Soundwave lifted his free hand so that the recordicon could make himslelf comfortable on his lap, and then rested it on Ravage’s back once he was settled. 

He returned to his reading with a smile hidden behind his mask and his thumb rubbing absently against Ravage’s side. The recordicon’s engine settled into a contented hum as they both relaxed.

A few groons later, Megatron entered their shared quarters. The silver mech looked tired, no doubt from another afternoon spent dealing with Starscream constantly trying to one-up him, but he smiled when he saw the pair on the sofa. Soundwave retracted his mask as the warlord began crossing the room, returning the smile. 

“I hope your day has been better than mine,” Megatron said once he reached the deployer’s side. Then he leaned down and kissed the blue mech softly.

“Soundwave has been unproductive,” He held up his data pad. “The library in Praxus is sufficiently distracting.”

“I’m glad that at least one of us enjoyed his day off. I’m going to lock Shockwave up somewhere _very_ unpleasant the next time he calls an emergency meeting to discuss laboratory findings.” The silver mech turned so that he could drop down onto the sofa next to Soundwave. Ravage looked up at him briefly, then shifted just enough to rest his head on Megatron’s knee. The warlord sighed softly. “And then, of course, he and Starscream started arguing like sparklings.”

“Perhaps Megatron should lock Starscream up as well.”

Megatron sniffed dismissively. “I’d hear his screeching across the planet if I did. Besides, he’s as useful as he is irritating.”

“Soundwave doubts this.”

The blunt statement made the silver mech laugh. Then he rested his head against Soundwave’s shoulder and relaxed slightly. “He has his uses, as we both know. Tell me about what you’re reading, though. I’d like something to take my mind off today.”

“Soundwave reading poetry. Contributions from multiple writers from across Cybertron.” Nothing that, to his knowledge, would interest his lord.

“Will you read some of it aloud? It would be a welcome distraction.”

Soundwave hoped he didn’t look as surprised as he felt at the request. “Lord Megatron wishes Soundwave to read aloud?”

“Your voice isn’t as terrible as you seem to think it is, you know.” Megatron turned his head and kissed the plating beneath his head. “Yes, I want you to read it to me.”

“As you wish, Lord Megatron.” Soundwave scrolled back to the beginning of the poem that the warlord’s entrance had interrupted. Then he began reading aloud.

Megatron sighed softly and nuzzled more comfortably against the blue mech’s shoulder.


End file.
